Nursing Back To Health
by drawmelikeurotp
Summary: Yuki has to stay home to take care of Kyo, who had passed out due to one of their fights. Shigure and Tohru are gone, which leaves them alone. Kyo wakes up and some unexpected things happen in Yuki's room that are to never be shared to the others. ((Rated T for language. That's it.))


**_Please PLEASE read the author's note before you go on. It's at the bottom. Thanks._**

 ** _Disclaimer: haha you're funny_**

"Can't you hold still for just this once, you stupid cat? I'm trying to help you, not kill you."

"Yea right ya damn rat. You were achieving your goal earlier. So why not now?"

Yuki sighed. It was enough to just be in the same house with Kyo, but to take care of him was a whole different story.

They had gotten into a fight again, this time leaving more bruises than normal. And one unconscious Kyo on the ground, which Yuki had to, as Shigure put it, fetch.

Shigure had gone out that day to a meeting, and Yuki didn't want to bother Tohru (though she had insisted to help for more than three times before agreeing to let Yuki do it himself.)

He had set him onto his bed since the cat's was a bit further on and Yuki didn't want to grudge on. He had a bucket full of supplies, listing from simple rags to shots that Hatori kept in the house (when someone got hurt of course) next to him. Kyo was still unconscious by that time, so he pulled out a rag and started to wipe down the dirt and grime off his forehead. And that was when he woke.

Now it was more chaotic since he couldn't get the cat to stay still. Kyo spoke up, "Why are you anyway?"

Yuki put the dirt-covered rag into the bowl of water beside him, "Hm?" "Helping me. Of all things you would do, I know helping isn't on your list."

"To make it clear for your tiny brain to understand, I didn't want to bother Miss Honda, and Shigure isn't here." Yuki replied as he rinsed out the water. "And Hatori is at the main house. I didn't want to be part of whatever is going on right now over there, so I didn't call him. Does that make any sense to you now?" he asked, looking to the cat who seemed to be staring at his sheets. His cheeks were a glowing pink.

"Don't tell me I have a fever. Cuz I know I do." Kyo spat, avoiding eye contact with the nezumi. "Ya know none of this would have happened if we didn't start fighting…"

"And who started that?"

"Shut up!" Kyo yelled, ignoring the pain from his head. "Fine. I'll stay still, damn rat. Just get it over with."

Yuki was more astonished than anything as the neko finally did as he was told. Yuki moved his hand and started to rub the cold rag against Kyo's forehead.

Yuki took the time to take in Kyo's image. From his sweaty orange hair, to the bottoms of his feet. Dirt covered his black shirt and his khaki's. Bruises littered his arms and ankles, one on his face, and others scattered underneath his clothes that Yuki had no idea of.

Kyo noticed him looking, and suddenly felt conscious underneath his stare as his hand didn't move away from his hot forehead. Now, the rag stood still, Yuki's hand holding it in place.

"Why is it that every time I fight you, you always seem to get the bruises in the same exact places as before?" Yuki asked, not moving his eyes from one particular bruise on his left calf. The same spot that he had seen one hanging about four days earlier.

Kyo sat shocked. How did he even know that? Did…did Yuki watch him? But the rat boy didn't even take a second glance at him after their fights!

Or-did he?

"Why must you always have them land right here?" Yuki pointed to his ankle; a large bruise sat in the middle from where Kyo's leg was positioned.

Kyo then realized that this whole time, the damn Yuki had a smile on his face. As if it was a joke of some kind… to ridicule with his marks.

'Why do you have to be so damn nosy?' was what Kyo had wanted to day, but instantly replied,

"What about yours?"

Yuki's eyes widened, a question that struck him with confusion. He used his free hand to move his hair out of his face. Slowly, without a word, he started to unbutton each of the buttons on his shirt. He had no idea why he was doing it, but he knew he had a reason to do so.

Reaching the last button, he moved his arm out from the sleeve and turned sideways so Kyo could see his backside. The other hand was still keeping a hold on his forehead.

"Where the hell did all of these come from?" Kyo asked. Millions of tiny scars littered his back, his arms, and lower until it hit the top of his pants.

Yuki sighed, rolling his eyes, and murmuring, "You." He could feel Kyo's stare intensify even if he wasn't looking at him. "Go on. Say something then. Say how ridiculous I am with my fighting or something."

No reply. He turned to give a side glance at Kyo, but found the neko's eyes roaming his back. Yuki's cheeks flared.

"They are not all from me." Kyo replied bitterly moments later, his teeth gritting together. "Akito did this as well. I can tell. I'm not that great of a shot when it comes to fighting you."

Yuki lifted the sleeve and gently put it around his arm. Releasing the rag from Kyo's head, he buttoned up his shirt until the very top. "Why are you worrying about a few scratches, stupid cat?"

Kyo sputtered, and the regained his composure: "A few scratches… that's all you call this?" he lifted a hand to acknowledge his form, "You look like something bit you and poison is flowing through your body! You have literal scars on your back showing you need medical attention, and you think they are a bunch of measly scratches?"

Yuki froze. Why was Kyo worrying about him so much? They _were_ just a few marks on his back from previous encounters. But nonetheless, Kyo continued to rant.

"Why is it that you have to be so collected about everything all the time? Why don't you try defending yourself for once instead of laying around as if it isn't a big deal? Akito may be head around here, but that sure as hell wouldn't stop me from kicking his ass!" At the end, Kyo panted, taking in a breath and laying his head against his pillow.

"Why do you care?" Yuki asked, softly that Kyo could hardly hear. He answered.

"Because I do. Akito shouldn't be still doing this to you. You've been through enough as it is. He's worthless…not an ounce of him is worth it. Remember that. I don't want you to forget…" as Kyo said this, he inched closer and closer to Yuki's face, a red blush forming on his cheeks. "You mean too much."

And with that, he kissed the damn rat.

Yuki was shocked in a sense. Many of his thoughts were focused on Akito and others on Kyo. What about Shigure? Had he arrived back home yet? But that wasn't even the problem. He regained all the thoughts that vanished after the cat's lips connected with his own, and acknowledged what Kyo was doing. But for some weird reason…Yuki didn't want to push him away. Or kiss him back either. All he did was sit there, immobilized.

Not one muscle moved in acceptance as Kyo's hand wrapped itself around Yuki's neck, and pulled him closer. Or when it reached his hair, and tugged on it. Or when he found himself chest against chest with Kyo. But that wasn't enough patience to last him long. Yuki couldn't stand the tension building from the lack of participation on his end, and gently with a blush, he started to kiss him back. His eyes shut closed, savoring every single moment.

A groan escaped the cat's lips as he felt the other kiss back. His hand traveled from his hair to the small of his back, bringing the rat off his chair, and making him put his hands onto the sheets. He was almost on the bed when he felt the tugging at his conscious. Something was wrong. _Oh._

It wasn't long until Kyo realized that he was sick with a fever still, his dirty uniform rubbing against the white shirt Yuki had on. The same one that he had to wear to school the next day.

He moved his lips away from the nezumi's, getting a thrill from the whine that escaped his lips. "I'm still sick ya damn rat." He croaked, watching as Yuki's eyes opened, looking straight unto him. A confused look started to form on his face. "Then why would you even try?"

Kyo just smirked, "I thought it was obvious by now. I just don't like the word." He made a grimace, his tongue sticking out. His face then turned stern, "I hate you, ya damn rat."

Yuki smiled, "I loathe you too, idiot."

 ** _Guys._**

 ** _GUYS._**

 ** _WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS? I made this in 2012? I WAS 14 HOLY SHIT_**

 ** _This was the message I left._**

 _Well…what._

 _Like, seriously. What did I just write? My first…boyxboy fanfiction? Oh hell. I'm going to die now.*hides in a corner waiting for the flames*_

 _-Kay_

 ** _And now I'm sitting here writing Shizaya fanfiction like it isn't anything._**

 ** _Wow._**


End file.
